


the angels are out in force tonight

by AptlyNamed



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a lil, did i mention i wrote and edited this very drunk, i'm so drunk, look they love each other a whole fuckin lot, no beta we die like men, so much fucking romance u will die to death, this is so gay, when is this in the series? dang dude ur guess is as good as mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 09:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17846660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AptlyNamed/pseuds/AptlyNamed
Summary: Victor, on Yuuri and his skating.





	the angels are out in force tonight

The cathedral echoes when he steps out onto the ice. Cathedral being the arena, the ice, being anywhere with him.

Victor breathes. His chest aches when Yuuri steps foot onto the ice and transforms from idol to deity. Something in his shoulders settles- something in his spine changes mortal to infinite. The aching is good- he should clarify- the ache is the best thing he’s ever felt, without contest. It’s like hunger and desire and awe of a magnitude he’s never felt before. The closest feeling he knows is when he stepped onto ice the first time, felt the click of rightness in his ribs. 

Some things are predestined, he thinks. His blades, his ice, his finding Katsuki Yuuri. The death of his mother, the death of his father, the loneliness that burrowed deeper and deeper with every year that passed until it ate his passion and his reason for living. He used to be terrified of loneliness- funny, how Yuuri made the worst monster of his life into naught but shadows on a wall. 

Yuuri finishes his warm up, and smiles soft, and small, and unaware, and all for Victor. His heart doesn’t stop, but if Yuuri asked he’d try his best to stop it dead.

Funny. Victor used to loathe eternity, the thought of the hooks of years digging deeper and deeper into his skin. When it looks out of Yuuri’s smiling eyes, he finds himself craving to it. This is love, he knows to his soul. This is everything he’s ever wanted.

And then Yuuri raises a hand, settles his hips and the soles of his feet, and _moves_ , and Victor is not in ecstasy; but perhaps its quieter, more reverent cousin.

The slide of his leg, the curve of his shoulder, the longing wander of his wrist. The song, the art alive in every piece of him. His face- oh, his face. The call of it reverberates in Victor’s chest, makes his teeth numb. He licks his lips at a turn Yuuri spins, and Yuuri catches on it, pulls the emotion into his next series of jumps- every one full of love, of amazement, of love, love, love. There’s a peace to it, an acceptance that Victor wants to lay hands on desperately; though he knows it would be like smearing his hand on the Mona Lisa. In this, Yuuri is a being for longing, not for the dirty humaness of release. 

Yes, yes, Yuuri reaches into his chest cavity with every movement, brings him closer to life than he’s ever been. Yes, he can see the old love between Yuuri and the ice, a song he knows well himself. Yes, he wants, and he knows every watcher longs in the selfsame key.

And then Yuuri stops, and Victor is bereft and so fucking grateful he could weep. He grins, instead, and the peaceful faraway look on Yuuri’s face shatters and reforms just the same- he circles the ice once, twice to rapturous applause and then steps off, dropping the divinity he picked up along the way. In front of Victor, holy turned flesh and warm and smiling, just for him. His chest aches in a different way, but a good one nonetheless.

“So?” Says Yuuri, sweaty, breathless, brilliant. “How’d I do?” 

Can you give words to the wordless? Can Victor capture this is in the inadequacies of language?

“Oh,” he says flippantly, heart leaping. “Alright, okay, magnificent, amazing… decent, I suppose.” 

And Yuuri’s answering grin holds everything. The divine, yes, and the human, and the imperfect, and the ice, and yes, Victor’s in love.

The kiss is alright, too.

**Author's Note:**

> y'all... i'm drunk and wanted to write something super fucking romantic. thank autocorrect for this being semi legible. tho i stand by magnificant needing an a. Tf, english.  
> Today was mcrough and these 2 are happy and in love... no u can't change my mind..... it's just Facts (tm) my guy/chick/mcperson... god i love gooey love.......


End file.
